Arthur and friends in SPUSA 3
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Sequel to the other 2. No threats and warnings allowed. Don't turn me in.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

Then we go to Monday. Binky and that girl are going to another School. They want to appeal. They will appeal to The School Board to see if they will listen to them. See if it will work after a day in that School. Them 2 are mad. They are in trouble at home as well.

Binky: Mom why am i in trouble?  
Mrs. Barns: Because you didn't stud for that test. That is why.  
Binky: I want to appeal.  
Mrs. Barns: That is good. Your no longer in trouble. We can appeal to the School Board.

They indeed will appeal. They just might win. Binky hates that School. He is not happy there. After School they appealed to the School Board. They will hear them out.

School Board President: You can return to that School and class. The Principal came up with that idea anyway. We just might fire that guy. I am glad you brought it up. We will deal with that man.

They went home very happy. Victory is their's.

Mrs. Barns: I am glad you appealed Binkywinkins.  
Binky: I am also glad i did.  
Mrs. Barns: Study hard for the next test.  
Binky: I sure will Mom.  
Mrs. Barns: Good.

He will study hard for it. Find out what happens next chapter.


	2. Binky will get a Tutor

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

Binky is trying to make a deal with his parents. See if he can plus what Arthur and them are doing. See what happens.

Binky: Can we make a deal Mom and Dad?  
Mrs. Barns: Better make it a good deal.

He is trying to make the deal before School. Now we see what Arthur and DW are doing.

Arthur: Yes i heard Binky will be back in our School and class.  
DW: I also heard that.  
Mrs. Read: It is true. What is also true is your Principal got Suspened without pay. He had no business giving a test like that. He might get fired. That is why he got Suspened as they look into it.  
Arthur: I hope it is a Socialist instead of a Communist.  
Mrs. Read: The substitute is a Socialist. I made sure of it. We hope the Substitute becomes the real Principal.

Arthur and DW likes that idea. She is very nice and good person but also fair. The kids like her more. They are thinking of firing that 1 guy. And hire that Woman. It was time to wait for the School Bus.

Buster: Here comes Binky.  
Arthur: He looks unhappy.  
Francine: He sure does.  
Muffy: I can tell.  
Brain: He sure is unhappy.

He didn't reach a deal with them. After School they went to their parties youth meeting. After that we head to the Barns house.

Mrs. Barns: We hired a Tutor to help you. You will be fine.  
Binky: A Tutor? Who is it?  
Mrs. Barns: Alan Powers. Also known as the Brain.

Binky likes that idea. See what happens next chapter.


	3. You're Tutor is here

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

Today Binky's Tutor comes. Which just happens to be Brain. Yes Brain is his Tutor. He wants Binky to do well. He was against that 1 test anyway. He wants that Principal fired as well. And hire that Woman. They all like that Woman. Not that man. Ladonna is coming with Brain as well as Bud.

Mrs. Barns: Binky here comes Brain with Ladonna and Bud.  
Binky: Okay Mom.

She let them in.

Ladonna: Let me talk to him first.  
Brain: Sure.  
Bud: She had it all planned out.  
Brain: It appears so Bud.

Ladonna went over to Binky. They sat down. And they began to talk.

Ladonna: It is good to have you back in our School and class.  
Brain: It is good to be back.  
Ladonna: It is good to study. Study as hard as you can to get a good grade.  
Brain: That is why Brain is here.  
Ladonna: Yes indeed.

It is now time for Brain to talk to Binky. And soon they will study.

Brain: You do need to study more. So you can move to the 5th grade with us.  
Binky: That is why you're here.  
Brain: Yes of course.

They began to study for the upcoming Science test. After that Brain Ladonna and Bud went home. Binky will approve. After dinner bath or shower time then time for bed.


	4. Binky passed

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

It was the day of The Science Test. They all did study and they will all pass. They will make Dr. Henderson proud. He will take them on a Field trip to the Science Museum. That is what he will do. They have to all pass or no Museum. We head to the School.

Arthur: I hope we all pass.  
Buster: We all must or no Museum.  
Francine: We better. She said looking at Binky.  
Muffy: We better pass. She also said looking at Binky.

Binky will pass it. He loves that Museum as well. It is fun there. He went there twice back in Lakewood. At Science class the test has begun. They all did pass it.

Dr. Henderson: All of you passed. So we will go to the Museum after all.

The kids are happy. Even at Binky. He got a C+. Which is a passing grade. 3 got A+ on their test. Brain Arthur and Megan. Binky is very happy now. After school he did show it to his parents.

Mrs. Barns: It is a start. Try for a B next time.  
Binky: Okay Mom.  
Mrs. Barns: Good.

He will get a B- an a test. A little better than now. Brain came over. They are making progress. For Binky that is.

Brain: You are doing better Binky. I am proud of you.  
Binky: I am also proud.

Binky will indeed improve. Find out in the next chapter in the Museum.


	5. Which Museum is it?

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

The day has come for the trip to The Museum is coming. Binky will ask what Museum they are going too. He is waiting for the bus with Arthur and them.

Arthur: Hi Binky.  
Binky: Hi Arthur.  
Brain: Think our trip to The Museum is on Friday.

Then 2 minutes later the Bus came. They got on. After that they picked up more kids and went to School. They went inside went to their lockers and went to class. 5 minutes later Dr. Henderson came in and took row. Binky raised up his hand.

Dr. Henderson: May i help you Binky?  
Binky: What Museum are we going to?  
Dr. Henderson: The Science Museum here in Elwood City. I think you kids at least some of you been to it with Nigel Ratburn? Last year i think? Anymore questions Binky?  
Binky: No sir.  
Dr. Henderson: Good. Lets begin our lessons for today.

After some lessons it was time for Recess. At the playground.

Arthur: I remember that trip.  
Binky: Same here. George wanted to touch that car which he did and got in a little trouble for it.  
Arthur: I remember that.  
Buster: We all remember that. Only George is still at Lakewood.  
Binky: Someone here might. Just not me.  
Brain: I think someone might. Just not any of us.

After School was party meeting it was time to go home. Then came dinner bath or shower then bedtime.


	6. The Museum

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

On Friday it is time for The Trip to that Museum. Well the day anyway. They are loading up the School Bus to the Museum.

Arthur: I heard we wont be sleeping there.  
Dr. Henderson: Very true i am not like Nigel Ratburn. A New Wing was built for a new Exibit. We will see it.  
Arthur: Good thing i have money for its gift shop.  
Dr. Henderson: That is good. I want 1 of them T-Shirts. So i will buy more than 1. For my whole family. We will go to the gift shop last. This trip will be great.

The Bus is now on its way to The Museum. They got there and went inside. After seeing 1 exibit Mark went under the ropes and touched. He got a bit in trouble.

Binky: I knew that would happen.  
Arthur: Same here.  
Brain: Some kids are like that.  
Binky: True Brain.  
Arthur: I remember last year it was George that did that.  
Brain: He sure did. He is in the 4th Grade at Lakewood.  
Francine: I remember that time as well.

They went to The World of Tomorrow after that.

Binky: I fell a sleep last year in that Capsule.  
Buster: I remember that. I brought you back to where we are.  
Binky: Very true Buster.

After that came Lunch in the Cafeteria at the Museum which was the plan by the way. They saw the new Exibit which is The Body. Which also includes private parts. After that came the Gift Shop. They all bought stuff there and then returned back to the School then to the Parties youth meeting then home. You get the rest.


	7. Binky joins the SPUSA

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

The Next day which is Saturday. Binky will join the Socialist Party. He knows Communism does not work. He got invited by both Arthur and Brain. He will join it of course. See what happens. We begin at Socialist Party of Elwood City HQ.

Mr. Haney: Welcome to the Party Binky Barns.  
Binky: Thank you.  
Mr. Haney: No problem Comrade Barns. You may be seated and we will begin.

They had the meeting. They like the idea of Binky in the party now. Rattles does not like that. He wanted Binky to stay Communist not become a Socialist. Molly is glad Binky is no longer Communist. At the Barns house.

Mrs. Barns: I am glad your no longer Communist and your doing better in School. I am proud of you.  
Binky: I am glad your proud of me.  
Mrs. Barns: We are going out to dinner to celebrate it.  
Binky: Where to mom?  
Mrs. Barns: Once Upon a Restaurant.  
Binky: That is very good.

They got in the car heading towards that Restaurant. Same with Arthur's family as well.

Arthur: Hi Binky.  
Binky: Hi Arthur.

They are not surprised that they are there. There families went inside went by boat to where they will be seated at.

DW: I do love the Princess pot Pie.  
Binky: Really?  
DW: Yes really Binky Barns.  
Arthur: She loves it a lot.  
DW: My favorite thing to eat here.

They got their soda's and then they ordered their food. They got their food and enjoyed it. After that they went home. You know the rest.


	8. The Compson family goes out to dinner

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

Sunday night The Compson Family is heading to that Restaurant. DW Told them about the Princess Pie. Bud want to try it. He has no idea who else will get the same as him.

Cisely: Lets get going kids. We can try this place out.  
Ladonna: Coming.  
Bud: Same here.  
Madison: Sure i am.  
Gussie: And same here.  
Rufus: Good lets get going.

They went to their minivan and heading to that Restaurant. They got there and went inside. They went by boat to where they will be seated at.

Ladonna: Very interest place here.  
Bud: I agree.

They ordered their drinks which is Soda for the kids and Sweet Iced Tea for the Adults. Then the Waitress came back to take their food order.

Madison: I will take The Lobster dinner.  
Gussie: Turkey Leg Dinner.  
Rufus: Same as him.  
Bud: This please. The Princess Pah.  
Waitress: Very good. I was from the south myself.  
Ladonna: Same.  
Cisely: Same here.

After they got their food they enjoyed it.

Bud: Best pot Pah i ever ate.  
Cisely: Yes indeed.  
Ladonna: Like you said Bud best pot pah i ever had.

Then came desert. Then went home happy and full. They called Arthur and them.

Ladonna: Yes Arthur i enjoyed it there.  
Arthur: That is good. See you at School and party meeting tomorrow.  
Ladonna: Okay see you tomorrow Arthur.

DW knew Bud and 2 would like to try the Princess Pie. After that Bud had his bath and then Ladonna her shower. It is now Bedtime. They went to sleep.


	9. Best thing for dinner there

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

We begin at United Elementary School with DW and Bud talking about The Princess Pie of which Bud calls pah.

Bud: Best pot pah i ever ate.  
DW: Same here Bud. I told you that you would love it.  
Bud: You were right.

They was talking more about it on the playground. Arthur came over there.

Arthur: DW was a picky eater.  
DW: I sure was. I grew out of that.  
Arthur: Did you ever went through that Bud?  
Bud: Never. I love to eat.

Arthur went back to playing.

DW: Yes i was picky eater.  
Bud: Okay.  
DW: I will order the Princess pie again.  
Bud: Same with me. It was very good.  
DW: It sure is.

Emily came over to them.

Emily: That is very good. I ate it there before 2 days ago.  
DW: I sure is best thing there when it comes to main dish that is.  
Bud: It sure is.  
Emily: I love it.  
DW: All 3 of us then.  
Bud: I wonder if them 2 like it?

He said pointing at Tommy and Timmy.

DW: I have no idea. Lets ask them.

They asked them.

Tommy: No but i will give it a try.  
Timmy: Same here.  
DW: You 2 will enjoy it.  
Bud: You sure would.  
Tommy: It sounds good.

That night they tried and loved them. They went to bed happy.


	10. Yes i was a Picky Eater

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

Today Bud will ask DW why she was a picky eater. He just wants to know why she was a picky eater. Later at School at Recess Bud came up to DW to ask her why she was a picky eater.

Bud: DW why was you a picky eater?  
DW: It was just a phase i went through. Most kids do.  
Bud: Not me.  
DW: I know that silly. Just a phase i went through.  
Bud: Okay.

Then came Emily Tommy and Timmy. They are now playing. They are getting along well. The Tibbles are calmer now. After recess came Lunch time. They are having pie and ice cream for dessert.

Bud: Did that Pah stop you from being a picky eater?  
DW: Only a bit. I just grew out of it.  
Bud: Okay.

After School they went to the parties youth meeting. At the Compson house.

Bud: Thank you for cooing that pah.  
Mrs. Compson: No problem Bud.  
Bud: DW was a picky eater.  
Mrs. Compson: Lot of kids are that way.  
Bud: That is what i heard.

At the Read house.

DW: Yeah i told Bud that i was a picky eater.  
Arthur: She sure did.  
Mrs. Read: That is good. I am glad you grew out of it DW.

After Dinner Kate then DW had their baths and then Arthur his shower. They are in their pajamas and went to sleep.


	11. Ideas for Lunch

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

Today DW will ask if they can make Princess Pie at the School. She wants others to Eat it. She knows they will love it. She is talking to Arthur about it.

Arthur: It is a good idea but it is up to the School.  
DW: Okay i will ask them. Bud Emily and the Tibbles love it.  
Arthur: I do like like it. It is good. But some people there may not want to try it.  
DW: I know that. Some are still picky eaters.

They went down stairs to breakfast. They are having Crunch Cereal. After Breakfast them 2 went to wait for The School bus.

Buster: Hi you 2.  
Arthur: Hi Buster.  
Buster: I heard they are taking ideas for meals at School.  
Arthur: I hope it is true.  
DW: Same here. I can ask them to make Princess Pie.  
Buster: Lets hope they can make it.

It is indeed true. Arthur and Buster also has ideas. Same with Francine Muffy Binky Sue Ellen and Ladonna. All different ideas. All will get picked. DW's idea is Princess Pie Arthur's idea is Chinese Food. Buster's idea is homemade Chicken Noddle soup instead of canned. Binky's idea is Chicken cutlet meal. Muffy's idea is Beef Wellington. Ladonna's idea is Duck and sides. Francine's idea is Matza Ball soup around the Holiday season since she is Jewish. And Sue Ellen is a Vegiterian meal.

Principal: All them ideas are excepted.

They are all happy. After School was Party meeting then went home. After Dinner bath or shower time then bed time.


	12. It is what we wanted

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

Today they have 1 of the ideas from them Students. DW hopes it is her idea. She knows that during the School year they would use her idea. She hopes it is her idea for today. She hopes it gets used more than once. Same with Emily Bud and Tommy and Timmy Tibble.

DW: Arthur do you think my idea will be for Lunch today?  
Arthur: 1 is 1 of our ideas and the other is Chili. I think. It is.  
DW: This says a students idea.  
Arthur: Yes indeed DW. It could be any of ours.  
DW: I hope it is mine.  
Arthur: We will find out.  
DW: Very true.

They went down stairs for breakfast. Pancakes Sausage. With Orange juice to drink. Which make both Arthur and DW happy. After Breakfast they went to the Bus stop.

Buster: Hi Arthur and DW.  
Arthur: Hi Buster.  
DW: Hi Bud.  
Bud: Hi DW. Do you think we will have the Princess pah for a choice?  
DW: I sure hope so. If so we will get that.  
Bud: Yes indeed.

It will be the picked for today. So they brought a Chef who knows how to make it since he works at that Restaurant. He is glad kids love it. They have no problem letting the School make it as well. Since it is no secret. Kids love it. The Bus came and they got on. Then went in the School to their lockers and into their classrooms. Later came Lunch time after recess.

DW: Look Princess pie.  
Bud: It sure is.

Arthur also got it. It was a big hit there. After dinner it was bath or shower time. Now bedtime.


	13. Bud has a Stomach Ache

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

Bud has a stomach ache. He ate to princess pie. Which he calls pah. Since he has a southern accent. He must stay home from School today. His mom said he must.

Mrs. Compson: No School for you today. I will call that School to tell them your sick.  
Bud: Does that mean i will stay in my Pajamas all day?  
Mrs. Compson: Yes. And you can stay barefoot.

She said as she exposed his feet. We see his barefeet. He has 10 toes. He wiggled them.

Bud: Good i could see all 10 of my toes when ever i like.  
Mrs. Compson: I want you to get barefoot every time you come home from School. You kids should be barefoot more.  
Bud: Sounds good to me.

He said wiggling his 10 toes again. She gave him some medicine. For his stomach. He ate something good for his stomach. He went back to sleep. He woke up feeling a bit later.

Bud: Mom i feel a little better.  
Mrs. Compson: That is good. Here is your Lunch. And your Medicine again.

He did as he was told. He used the bathroom but only to pee. He took another nap. He woke feeling half way better.

Bud: Hey i feel better now. Halfway i think.  
Mrs. Compson: You will be 100% by tomorrow morning.

She was right. He went to School that morning. 


	14. Fern and Binky gets Diabetes

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

Bud feels better. Cisely checks his stomach. He is much better.

Mrs. Compson: You are going to School today.  
Bud: Okay Mom.

Bud changed into his regular clothes. Grabbed his backpack and went down stairs. It is breakfast time.

Ladonna: Are you feeling better?  
Bud: Much better Ladonna.  
Ladonna: That is good.  
Bud: It sure is.

Ladonna was worried about him. She is glad he is better. After breakfast they went to the Bus stop. 2 are not feeling very well. Binky and Fern. But not like Bud was.

Bud: Are you feeling okay Fern?  
Fern: Just dry. I am very thirsty today. And using the bathroom a lot.

Bud smelled sweet breath on her.

Bud: I think you should see a Doctor about that.  
Fern: I will after School.  
Arthur: I hope it is nothing very bad.  
Fern: I think it could be stress.  
Arthur: Possible.  
Brain: It could be Stress or Diabetes.  
Fern: Diabetes does run in my family.

It keeped up so her family took her and Binky to the Doctor. They both have it. Fern has it worst. Binky needs to diet and take pills. Fern needs to inject insulin. Both needs meters to check their blood Sugar. Fern is sad. Binky is not surprised he has it. He took it well.

Fern: Mom i need to inject insulin in myself. They gave me a shot in there of insulin.  
Mrs. Walters: Lets go get it for you.

She is crying all the way there. She hates having it. She felt a bit better after that shot. She has to get use to drinking diet soda and such. They got her meter Insulin and shringes. She will write a poem about it. After dinner she had her shower changed into her nightgown and went to sleep.


	15. Yes i have Diabetes

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

The Next day Fern woke up. She hates having Diabetes. She has no idea what to do right now. So she will talk to people about what she should do since she learned she has type 1 Diabetes. She needs help with it. She went down stairs for breakfast. Just Bacon and Eggs. She took insulin already.

Fern: I hate having Diabetes.  
Mrs. Walters: Ask some people who knows more about it and what you should do besides check your blood sugar and take Insulin.  
Fern: Okay Mom.  
Mrs. Walters: Better get going to the Bus stop.  
Fern: See you after School Mom.

She told her friends about what she has.

Arthur: Okay Fern.  
Bud: My Mom knows something about Diabetes. Ask her after School and party meeting.  
Fern: Sure. Do you know anything about it Arthur?  
Arthur: Yes i do. My 1 Cousin has it.  
Fern: Type 1 or type 2?  
Arthur: Type 1.  
Fern: Does she she test herself and take insulin?  
Arthur: He not she. But yes he does.  
Fern: I have to do that as well. I hate having it.  
Brain: I can try to find a cure 1 day. I could find a cure for it.  
Fern: Could i be our test subject 1 day?  
Brain: Why sure.

Then came the Bus. They got on it and picked up more kids and went to School. After School they had the meeting. Now Fern is talking to Cisely after the meeting.

Fern: So yes i have Type 1 Diabetes.  
Mrs. Compson: You need to eat Healthy Meals. Less carb's more Protein.  
Fern: Okay i will talk to my Parents about that.  
Mrs. Compson: Good.

She did so they agree with Cisely Compson about it. She had a Healthy meal for dinner. Then she had her shower and then dried off checked her blood sugar and took her insulin. After she put her pajamas. It was now bedtime. She fell a sleep.


	16. I know accept it

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

The Next day she woke up. As in Fern. She for some reason is happy. She is accepting that she has Diabetes. She knows who life is a bit different now. She still is Fern who is shy and loves Poetry. But she needs to check her Blood sugar take Insulin and eat Healthy meals to get her Diabetes under control.

Fern: Time to check my blood sugar and take my Insulin.

She used the bathroom got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast.

Fern: Morning Mom and Dad.  
Mr. Walters: Good morning Fern.  
Mrs. Walters: You look happy today.  
Fern: I learned to accept what i have.  
Mrs. Walters: That is good.

After breakfast she went to the Bus stop with her friends. They see she is happy.

Arthur: I see your happy today instead of sad.  
Fern: I accept what i got.  
Arthur: That is good.  
Brain: It sure is.  
Binky: I have it as well.  
Arthur: You take pills.  
Binky: I also lost a pound. Maybe even 2.  
Brain: That is good Binky. Diet can control that kind. But Fern has type 1. She needs to take Insulin.  
Binky: Oh yeah.

The Bus came they got on picked up more kids and went to the School. At Recess she is writing a poem about Diabetes. Then came Lunch time. She got a Healthy meal. Then came Science class.

Dr. Henderson: Today we will learn about Diabetes. Since 2 of you have it. 1 with type 1 and the other with type 2. So we will learn about it today.

They all did learn about it. They think it is interesting that they learned about it. After School they went to the Party youth meeting. Then home dinner baths or showers then bedtime.


	17. The New Kid

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

The next day Fern woke up. She checked her blood sugar took her insulin went to the bathroom got dressed and went down the stairs for breakfast. A Healthy breakfast that is. It is helping her control her Diabetes. She will read her poem soon. To her friends that is. She does want to read it to them. They will love it.

Fern: I hope they enjoy my new Poem. I love it myself.

She went to the Bus stop with her friends. She is now talking to them. About her new poem.

Fern: I have a new poem i want to read you at Recess.  
Arthur: What is it about?  
Fern: You and the rest of you will find out at recess.  
Arthur: Okay.

The Bus came and they got on it picked up more kids which includes a new kid. That kid is an Aardvark with Asperger's Syndrome like Carl. He is as smart as Arthur as good at sports like Francine Love poetry like Fern and as strong as Binky. Also as good as Buster and a Southern accent like Bud.

Francine: I never saw him before.  
Bailey: He is new.  
Francine: What is your name?  
Boy: Name is Dennis Randolf. I am from Savannah Georgia. I heard Socialism is here.  
Francine: We sure do.  
Dennis: I love Socialism.  
Francine: You will fit in well here.

Later at recess she did read her poem they loved it.

Dennis: That was very good. I am very much into Poetry.  
Fern: Same with me. Dennis you will fit in well here.

They don't yet know like Carl he has Aspergers Syndrome. He is smart. He joined the party. They now know he has Aspergers Syndrome. They have no problem with that. Later at the Walters House.

Fern: Yes he has Aspergers and he knows i have type 1 Diabetes.  
Mrs. Walters: That is good Fern. You have adjusting well to it.  
Fern: I heard when my blood sugar gets low is to drink or eat something with sugar in it.  
Mrs. Walters: You heard correct.

After dinner Fern had her shower then dried off and put her pajamas on. At 9:00 she fell a sleep.


	18. Yes i understand

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

The next day. Fern did as she always does now. Today her blood sugar will go down at School so they will give her something with sugar in it. Which will work. That is how it is for her from now on. Unless a cure is found. She wants a cure. She has doubts about stem cells. Even tough she is a Socialist.

Fern: Morning Mom and Dad.  
Mrs. Walters: Good morning Fern. Did you sleep well?  
Fern: I sure did.  
Mrs. Walters: That is good.

She had a Healthy breakfast. She then went to the Bus stop with her friends. The Bus came. After Dennis came on and sat next to Francine.

Francine: Are you a Bear or an Aardvark?  
Dennis: I am an Aardvark. Like Arthur.  
Francine: Just testing you.  
Dennis: I know that Francine.

They got to the School and went inside. Went to their lockers and into the classroom. 5 minutes later Dr. Henderson came in. He took roll call. The Announcements and began English class time. At Recess.

Dennis: My friend has that back when i lived in Savannah has type 1 Diabetes.  
Fern: I am glad you understand Dennis.  
Dennis: Yes indeed. I am glad you understand about Aspergers Syndrome.  
Fern: Yes indeed. Our friend George has a friend who has it.  
Dennis: What School does he go to?  
Fern: Lakewood Elementary School.  
Dennis: Okay.

Then came Lunch time. Then after School came the meeting and Home.

Fern: That is why i had to eat something with Sugar in it.  
Mrs. Walters: I understand that.

They had dinner. Fern later had her shower. She dried off changed into her pajamas. She went to sleep.


	19. Fern meets Dennis parents

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

The next day. Today is Saturday so she gets to meet Dennis family. She hopes they understand her Diabetes. She will be an Experiment on her the next day. She hopes he cures her. She still hates having it. She will try anything to get rid of her Diabetes. So she will met with Dennis family first.

Fern: See you after my visit Denis family.  
Mrs. Walters: Okay Fern.

She got her Bike out and rode to Dennis house. She knocked on the door he let her in. He is barefoot. She wonders why.

Fern: Hi Dennis. Any reason your barefoot?  
Dennis: We walk barefoot here. Please take off your foot wear.

She got barefoot. She wears no socks. Dennis likes that.

Dennis: Lets go talk to my Parents.  
Fern: That is the reason i am here.  
Dennis: Oh yeah.

She went to talk to them they like Dennis they are barefoot.

Dennis Mom: So you will have an Experiment done on you?  
Fern: Yes Mam.  
Dennis Mom: Call me Ruth. That is my first name.  
Fern: Okay Ruth.  
Dennis Dad: Call me Peter. All of us go by first names here. So yes Dennis calls me Peter and calls her Ruth. That is the way we like it.  
Fern: Okay Peter.

After that she went home. They had dinner. Fern had her shower dried off changed into her pajamas. She fell a sleep.


	20. I am cured of Diabetes

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 3

* * *

The next day. Day of the Experiments. She hopes they indeed work. She will try to get rid of her Diabetes. Well Brain will try to cure her of it by experimenting on her.

Fern: The Day is now here.

She had to take her insulin after checking her blood sugar. Used the bathroom and got dressed and went down to breakfast.

Mrs. Walters: Good morning Fern.  
Fern: Good morning Mom.  
Mrs. Walters: Are you sure you want to go through the Experiments?  
Fern: I sure do.  
Mrs. Walters: Lets hope it works.  
Fern: I also hope so.

After Breakfast Fern is going to Brain's house. She got there. Brain let her in.

Brain: Are you ready Fern?  
Fern: I sure am Brain.  
Brain: Then lets begin now.  
Fern: Okay Brain.

The Experiments had begun. He began mixing stuff together with Syringes. That is how he will give it to her.

Brain: Thank you for bringing these Fern.  
Fern: No problem. I use them to inject Insulin in myself.

Test number 1 didn't work. So he will try again. Number 3 was the 1 that might have worked. The Doctor says she is cured. Fern is now happy. She no longer has Diabetes. Her and Brain are now famous. The End.


End file.
